


Broken Record

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Batman asks a favor of Robin.





	Broken Record

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Catchphrase."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 8th, 2011.

Batman had been going over patrol routes with Robin, and his protégé kept up a running line of questioning. And then the boy had discovered the pattern, and Batman had to grit his teeth at his exclamation.

 _Not again_.

“Robin.”

“Yeah?” The boy looked so excited, yet also hopeful that he wasn’t about to be scolded for yet another transgression he hadn’t realized he was committing. Bruce hadn’t realized how hard it would be to train someone so young, so scarred, yet eager to please.

“…Nothing.”

Fifteen minutes later, “Holy cow, Batman! That mugger just took that lady’s purse right off her shoulder!”

Then, “Holy cow, he sure ran fast!”

Two hours after that, “Batman, wow, holy cow, they sure put up a good fight, didn’t they?”

 _For the_ \--“Robin.”

“…Yeah?” That same eager yet wary look.

“Your expression of excitement is going to drive me to lunacy. Cows are large, odorous, slow-witted creatures, and are far from holy.”

Dick’s little masked face fell hard, and Bruce could have kicked himself. It was just a verbal tic; he should be able to handle it. He didn’t want to hurt Dick’s feelings, it had just been a long day, and—

“Okay, Batman. I’ll try to think of something else to say.”

“Your efforts are much appreciated.”

~*~

And that’s why, twenty years later, Dick Grayson was known for his numerous ridiculous exclamations while fighting crime.


End file.
